


The Sleeping Witch

by veenarenne



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Yeosang, Filth at the beginning, Fluff, Love at first fuck lmao, Multi, Prince Choi Jongho, Prince Jeong Yunho, Top Choi Jongho, Witch Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenarenne/pseuds/veenarenne
Summary: prince yunho made prince jongho curious about the sleeping witch that needs a kiss to wake up.- work of fiction | grammatical and spelling errors ahead |ONESHOT
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 24





	The Sleeping Witch

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, so i tried. i tried writing pure filth and ended with fluff instead so yeah it's not really my forte writing tHoSe things haha so don't expect much :')

"the witch started to run as fast as he could to get away from the people that have been chasing him. the people scared the poor witch for they have been planning to kill him ever since. with torches, deadly weapons and their desire to murder the witch, they chased him until they got lost in the woods." 

jongho, the prince, yawned as his brother yunho continued the story about the sleeping witch. "the witch thought that the people were gone, but suddenly when he tried to look back, a man soon started to chase him again. this time, he didn't escape and got stabbed."

jongho gave his older brother a confused look as they both sat down near the river and asked, "i thought the witch was asleep? now he got stabbed and he died?" 

yunho chuckled and patted his brother's shoulder, "i said he got stabbed, but i never said that he was killed. the knife that the man used to stab the witch has this magic to make the witch fall asleep and people said that the witch is still asleep."

"is the witch somehow sleeping beauty? does he need a kiss from a princess to wake up?" yunho shrugged, "i don't know. but there's a chance that this witch may need a kiss from a prince." jongho soon gave yunho another confused look, "prince? i thought you mentioned that the witch is a 'he'?"

"there's a rumor that the witch have fallen in love with the man that stabbed him. didn't you know?" jongho shook his head and yunho stood up, "why don't we try to wake the witch up, jongho?" jongho stood up and sighed, "why would you want to wake up a sleeping witch? i thought you told me that was just a myth or some sort of fictional thing." 

yunho once again sighed and gave his sibling a 'would-you-really-believe-it's-not-true' look and placed his hand on his shoulder once again, "why would you think it's not true when i brought you in front of an unknown castle across the river?" jongho tilted his head towards the river. "it's really a castle. why would you take me here?"

"after the witch was stabbed and fell asleep, it was said that the sleeping witch was put there. inside that castle. now would you like to come with me and test if the kiss would really be effective? let's also see if the witch they were saying beautiful is really beautiful." 

jongho sighed in defeat and removed the hand of his brother from his shoulder, "it's gay to kiss a man when you're also a man but my curiosity is kicking in. let's go find out."

both princes have climbed through the stainless gate that was wrapped around with vines and has entered the palace quickly. an open hall welcomed them leading to two staircases and the end of those staircases leads to both different rooms. 

"i'll try to go at the left, jjong. try going to the right." jongho nodded and started to climb the stairs. he found a golden door and slowly opened it. the creaking sound echoed around and once he has entered, he quietly locked the door.

a man dressed in full black and sleeping peacefully soon welcomed jongho. the entire room was dark and the only light that can pass through is from a small hole from the broken window. jongho walked through and beside the bed of the witch. the prince stared at the witch's innocent face and analyzed it. "he is really beautiful." 

carefully sitting down beside him, jongho slowly stroked the witch's hair and held his cheek. As if he was bewitched, he slowly moved his head towards the witch's and kissing him. that moment, he was just enchanted by how soft the witch's lips were. it's just like a drug, addicting. he can't stop.

without him noticing, the witch opened his eyes and soon wrapping his hand around the prince's neck, kissing him back. the kiss deepens as the witch pushed the prince on his bed and now he's on top of the prince. the kiss lasted and the witch looked at the prince’s eyes that are full of desire. 

"may i ask who this young prince who woke me up is?" the witch's low voice was just music to the prince's ear. and by the seductive tone, he felt himself being hard. "j-jongho. my name is jongho." jongho saw the witch smirking which he found hot. he felt the witch's finger trailing down from his neck to his chest.

"it wouldn't be proper if i won't introduce myself right, my prince? let me introduce myself." the witch bit his lower lip and licked it too. with his long nails, the witch ripped the prince's shirt open, exposing his chest. 

"i am yeosang. and my name means 'a sound resonating from a high point.' and you my prince," yeosang brought his lips near jongho's ear and whispered, "i want to hear your moans to resonate across that empty hallway outside."

yeosang started to kiss the younger's neck as he left red and purple marks up until his chest. soft moans escaped from jongho's lips as he felt the pleasure around his body. driven by passion and lust, his body started heating up as yeosang left more kisses and jongho lost his control. he pinned yeosang on the bed and now is on top of the older. jongho stood up and removed the last piece of the clothing covering his body then smirked at yeosang. 

"nah, it's not nice to have me as a bottom." jongho started to remove the witch's clothes leaving only his underwear, "after all, wouldn't it be nice to have you under me and a moaning mess?" jongho kissed the witch once again. the prince ripped off the witch's underwear.

their lips once again connected and yeosang wrapped his hands around his neck but was stopped by jongho's hands. jongho held both yeosang's hands and looked at him, "i prefer you being tied, what you think?" the witch squirmed underneath him as he felt even more turned on. he didn't know if it's lust or what, but the prince looked even more handsome in his eyes.

jongho took the blanket underneath them and tied yeosang's arms and hands. "don't resist. i'll make sure you'd feel pleasure. and i'll also make sure you'll scream my name." yeosang was reached his limit and yearned more from the prince, arching his back.

jongho seemed to get what the witch was implying and once again kissed yeosang's lips as those lips of his trailed down to his neck, to his chest and down to yeosang's member. jongho slowly licked the tip of it slowly giving it pressure making the witch groan even more.

"fuck. jongho. i-i can imagine you i-inside me. filling m-me up." a small grin was painted on jongho's lips, "then i'll fill you up until you beg for more." without any warnings, jongho took yeosang's member deep inside his mouth, until it reached his throat and yeosang's moan echoed around the room. his head started to bob and yeosang's moans grew louder as he repeatedly say jongho's name. 

he held onto the blanket and not too long after jongho started, yeosang cummed filling jongho's mouth with jongho swallowing it. "fuck jongho!" the witch panted and his eyes landed on his quivering cock as he saw jongho wandering around his room. "got oils or something?"

"the drawer." yeosang replied weakly and jongho swiftly opened the drawer to see different kind of designed bottles. jongho took one and once again dipped onto the bed and spread yeosang's legs. "look at you." jongho started and cupped yeosang's face with his free hand harshly, "you look fucking desperate to be fucked, aren't you?"

yeosang just nodded eagerly for the prince was right though. since the first time he felt his sweet lips, yeosang wanted more. yeosang felt the sudden rush of excitement and unknown feeling from his lips to his whole body. was there a time he wanted something so bad? no, it was until jongho came.

shortly, without letting yeosang get off of his current thoughts, jongho's oiled fingers have entered his hole that made him arch his back. his moans was unfiltered and loud as he held the blanket tighter as jongho pushed his fingers in and out faster than usual; the witch felt his whole body burning when jongho inserted another finger. 

yeosang started to pant once again as jongho pushed his length through yeosang. jongho placed a chaste kiss on yeosang's lips as he looked at him with worry in his eyes. "are you okay, sang?" after yeosang heard the endearment, he immediately shut his eyes and nodded, feeling more of jongho's thick and slender fingers scissoring him.

for sure, the witch was going crazy and breathless. no one has ever made him feel like this and jongho is liking the view: yeosang with his cheeks stained with tears and moaning as if no one will hear them while he chanted jongho's name uncontrollably. jongho, he suddenly wanted more. and now four of his fingers were deep inside yeosang's hole.

"j-jongho please," 

"please what?"

"i-i want you deep inside m-me, now." it was a green light to jongho to pull his fingers out and yeosang gasped at the sudden feeling of emptiness. nevertheless, jongho poured the oil onto his length and positioned himself. his lips made their way to yeosang's beck and slowly, he started to push the tip in.

"g-go deeper. i w-want to feel you more." jongho started to nip on yeosang's neck to leave more marks and pushed in; not rushed, but not to slow either and earned another moan from the witch. his pace was slow at first and then when he hit something that made yeosang hold onto his shoulders, it was it.

jongho continuously hit yeosang's prostate as pleasure ate yeosang up. "f-faster, please." yeosang begged. the prince brushed off some strands of hair on yeosang's forehead and the speed increased. yeosang continuously moaned jongho's name as his eyes rolled back and his back arched while receiving every thrust.

the prince's kissed the witch and they both filled the room with their voices and screams as the heat and lust lingering around them filled their bodies. yeosang felt his strength coming back with every thrust he was feeling; his hole continuously rammed by jongho's length and the bed quaking; the witch has completely absorbed jongho's strength as they both reached their climax with jongho filling yeosang and yeosang spilling all over their abdomen. and the prince collapsed beside the witch.

covered with sweat and chasing their breaths, yeosang and jongho looked at each other with a smile. "let me untie you." after jongho untied yeosang, he laid back and hugged him. "i should definitely sleep with a witch once again." a small chuckle escaped the witch's lips, "but as long as the witch is me, it'll be okay." yeosang leaned onto jongho's chest, "rest well, my prince. sorry for taking all of your strength."

"it's alright, i'll regain it soon." jongho smiled at him and a sudden call for jongho was heard. "shit, it's my brother." he was about to stand up but the witch stopped him; "let me take care of your brother. by any time now, he should meet the guardian that kept me here."

for sure the encounter was weird for whoever might hear what happened at the moment. but who cares now they're both tired?

* * *

yunho was beyond confused when he saw a man blocking the way on the other way of the staircase. the man was wearing all white suit partnered with slacks and white shoes. "what are you? some sort of afterlife reaper? are you an angel?" he asked.

"you can say that i'm an angel." the man nonchalantly replied. yunho sighed and tried to get past through yet the man insisted that he cannot. "please, i need to see my brother. he's upstairs and you can even call out for his name."

the man raised his eyebrows and crosses his arms in front of his shoulder. "what? why would he go upstairs? the witch is there. he isn't even allowed. and you too by the way." the man said with a pout that suddenly made yunho giggle.

"o-oh wait sorry. anyways, my apologies for trespassing but we kind of need to go since it's almost nighttime? we need to go back to the palace and our parents might be worried."

"so you're a prince?" yunho nodded and smiled awkwardly, hoping that it'll persuade the man. "so you do know that what you did is wrong because of course you are a prince. but sadly you can't pass through and your brother will have to face punishments— with s."

"chill, mingi. no one's going to face punishments." as if on cue, both of their heads turned to the owner of the voice and they both saw the other prince with his hands linked with the witch; both dressed in different attires now. "OMG YEOSANG HI!" 

yeosang giggled when he was hugged tightly and of course he hugged back him too. "by the way jongho, is he your brother?" yeosang asked after breaking the hug. "yeah he is. so hyung, this is yeosang and yeosang this is yunho."

yeosang smiled and reached out for the prince's hand, "my pleasure to meet the other prince." yunho shook hands with yeosang with a smile, "my pleasure to meet you to. but what happened? did my brother seriously let your lips brush against each other's?"

"o-oh about that," both yeosang and jongho turned cherry red and suddenly mingi gasped dramatically. "oh my god, something happened more than that?" yunho's eyes widened to and he immediately turned to jongho with questioning eyes.

"l-let's not talk about it now." jongho said and cleared his throat. "let's talk about it after we reach the palace." yeosang turned to jongho to give him a worried look and jongho just brushed his thumb over their interlaced hands.

"don't worry, sang. i won't ask you to be a slave or what. i-i kind of actually want you to be someone to, uhm... how do i word this?" yunho chuckled and patted jongho's shoulder to end the statement. "jongho wants you to be his spouse."

"AH NOT THAT FAST, SANG! don't mind my hyung. i just want to bring you to the castle to be close with you, you know? after all it's a hassle to clean this whole area."

yeosang hesitated for a bit and looked at mingi, "how about mingi? will he be left here? he has guarded me throughout the years. I don't want to leave him behind. he's a great friend."

"you can bring him along!" yunho sprouted and mingi raised his eyebrow on him again. "because he's kind of cute too." he mumbled to himself that seemed to be heard by both yeosang and jongho.

"well if that's the case, i'd agree to come with the both of you. how about you, mingi?"

"whatever you desire."

* * *

the four of them entered the gates of the palace with the horses and was welcomed by both the king and queen. jongho helping yeosang attentively, while yunho didn't even spare mingi another glance.

"goodness gracious, where have the both of you went? it's already nighttime and you guys just arrived." the queen said and hurried to hug both of his sons. "mom, it's not like we went that far. plus we're already over twenty so, what's the point if worrying." yunho said.

the king just sighed and gave both of his sons a pat on a shoulder. "by the way, who are the visitors? let them in." jongho looked back at yeosang who's now beside mingi as they both bowed to the king. "mom," jongho called and made his way to yeosang.

"remember the story you used to tell us? the cursed witch?" jongho started and the queen worriedly looked at both of his sons. "why? what's with the myth?" yunho sighed and asked yeosang and jongho to come near.

"the myth is actually true. yeosang, the one with jongho right now is the witch. and here, he's the witch's guardian." and the queen stared in shock and disbelief. "what?"

"greetings to your highness. i am kang yeosang, and here my guardian, the eternal god of afterlife, song mingi." yeosang said and bowed— followed by king and queen bowing to the god too.

"YOU'RE A GOD?" yunho exclaimed and mingi just grinned, asking the queen and king to rise. "oh my my, let the god of afterlife and eternal witch in. provide them rooms immediately and let's have dinner together." the queen exclaimed.

and so they went to proceed to dinner.

when they finished dinner, jongho and yeosang was asked by the king to stay to talk. yeosang across jongho, jongho across yeosang and the king in between. the king smiled faintly and started to spoke up. 

"i have called the both of you to stay and ask about something." 

"what is it, dad?"

"i've seen the way you glance at each other and the faint smiled you exchange with each other. i saw how jongho cared for you since you guys entered the palace and i'd like to ask, did something happened between the two of you when your paths crossed with each other?"

both of them once again lit up in red, bright as the roses and tomatoes that made the king chuckle. "i guess something really did happen. and oh what i can say, i am glad. i'm glad that you found someone like yeosang but i'm sad at the part yeosang found someone like you."

"DAD! Why'd you say that?" yeosang and the king chuckled at jongho's sudden pout and jongho straightened himself up to answer.

"well dad, something did happen. but i want to take care of what happened because you know, i wanted to know yeosang more. and we agreed to something. if feelings do bloom for the next two years, then why not try. if not, then we'll keep everything civil at least."

"well i do hope feelings bloom." yeosang said that made jongho smile and reach for his hand. "i do hope that in the next two years, it'll be us. because jongho's the first person to treat me so nice and so warm. you know, your highness, in the past they viewed me as an awful person and a monster. but with jongho, i guess, it's nice that he's around."

the king nodded and for sure, the sleeping feelings will soon bloom in no time.


End file.
